Joey Claire
She was... THE FLASHLIGHT GIRL FROM THE HOMESTUCK KICKSTARTER! (AN: See I'm introducing Homestuck characters so I can still count as a Homestuck fanfic) :- Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Flashlight Girl makes a cameo in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. She is based on the girl seen from the backer-exclusive update of the Homestuck Adventure Game (later dubbed Hiveswap), of whom not much was known, up to and including details such as her name, age and interests, back in the day when Spectators of the Host was written. Biography She is admitted to Portal High School on one out of seven Fridays in a row. Here, her personality is showcased. Like Skepness Man Beauregarde, she is seeking after knowledge, but unlike him, she tends to ask people questions directly, rather than experiencing various time periods for herself. As such, she is hated by the staff of Portal High School, on her first day gets an F from Mr. Sanpe, and when she asks Skepness Man to tell something about where she has ended up, he instead gives her his works, Enchiridion Marrissa and Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History. While she is reading, she flashes her flashlight at the sky. This brings attention of unidentified aliens from the Moon, (despite previous MarissaTheWriter fics set on the Moon showing no forms of life present there) who abduct Flashlight Girl, "ending her story on the Earth because honestly we just learned who she is let's leave her alone." However, her story doesn't quite end here, as Aranna Sorket, now owning Skepness Man's rusty BMW, finds Flashlight Girl on the Moon, and the two decide to become a pair of chronomads. She then encounters Cranky Vasquez, who Aranna also picked up to become a chronomad with the two. Flashlight Girl and Cranky thus develop a romance, leaving Aranna distraught and Marissa hit in the shipping feels. Eventually, she, Aranna and Cranky form a triad of chronomads, in which Flashlight Girl serves the purpose of "the explorer who would shed light on every mystery ever, quite literally". Trivia *She refers to aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin as "trolls", alluding to what they were actually named in Homestuck. *Hours after posting the chapter of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host which features Flashlight Girl, ASBusinessMagnet wrote another fanfic based on the same character, Bright yet Dark. It assumes that her name is Kate Parker and that she used to live in a dysfunctional future Earth which was rotten away by Tumblr, before setting off to Alternia, one of homes to aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin, with her three friends, all of whom were avid Tumblrites. Neither statement turned out to be right in the long run, but Bright yet Dark was kept around, presumably to complement ASBusinessMagnet's fan adventure Sburb Fanventure Do's and Don'ts. *Lately Pirate refers to her as a "female Cranky Vasquez". Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' Category:Characters